shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Young Girl 2
She appears in episode 83 (Shugo Chara! Doki!) Personality Before'' ''Confusion Transformation:'''''She really liked the dance Lulu did in disguise at the World Music Festival, and hoped to dance like her someday. However, she doubted her abilities to do so, telling herself "it must be really hard, though". '''After Confusion Transformation: '''She is seen humming and dancing freely on stage by herself, while Nagihiko stands by and smiles. Confusion Character Change She gains a rose-like wand in confusion character change, and can make people pass out with sparkles and control musical instruments. She was seen humming and using the wand like a baton used by the conductor of a symphony. Confusion Character Transformation: Dancing Dream She has one of the most powerful confusion character transformations, as stated by Nana '''Outfit: '''She wears an outfit similar to the one she saw Lulu dancing in - an orange hood with a magenta cape and white fairy wings, a white skirt, white gloves and magenta boots. She holds a rose-like wand in her hand. On her head is the signature white ? worn by Confusion Characters. '''Abilities: '''Like all Confusion Characters, she can make citizens pass out with some sparkles. In addition, she can control musical instruments, make people dance non-stop (as seen in the case of Rima and Yaya), force people into tutu's and ballet shoes, and attack with dance moves (such as lunges). She manages to get both Yaya and Rima to charge at Amu (as Amulet Spade) and forces the unconsious citizens to surround Amu and Tadase (as Platinum Royal), rendering them both helpless. '''Purification: '''Just when things were looking bad for the Guardians, Nagihiko steps in and asks her, "That's you're dance? That's not even dancing! ". He then offers to show her what true dancing is. Although clearly annoyed at first, she swallows her pride and tells him, "Sure, let me play with you". She takes his hand and the two begin a traditional ballroom dance. A little ways into the dance she begins to blush and smile, showing that she was truly enjoying herself. Amu, Tadase, Pepe and Kusukusu stand by and admire their dance in awe. As they dance, her spells begin to wear off (much to the relief of Rima and Yaya). Her smile grows wider throughout the dance, and at the end of the dance, with some hints from Nagihiko, she realizes that true dance is about freedom, not about controlling or being controlled. Her ? turns into an X, and is purified by Amu. Gallery Young Girl Two 1.jpg|Young Girl before transformed. Dancing Dream 1.jpg|Dancing Dream about to attack. Dancing Dream 2.jpg|Dancing Dream about to attack. Dancing Dream 3.jpg|Dancing Dream about to attack. Dancing Dream 4.jpg|Dancing Dream about to attack. Dancing Dream 5.jpg|Dancing Dream about to attack. Dancing Dream 12.jpg|Dancing Dream attacks. Dancing Dram 8.jpg Dancing Dream 11.jpg pissed dancing dream.png|Furious Dancing Dream Dancing Dream 6.jpg|Dancing Dream dances with Nagihiko. Dancing Dream 7.jpg|Dancing Dream dances with Nagihiko. Dancing Dream 8.jpg|Dancing Dream with Nagihiko. Dancing Dream 9.jpg|Young Girl as Dancing Dream. Dancing Dream 10.jpg|Dancing Dream with Nagihiko. Category:Characters transformed with Confusion Character Category:Character transformations Category:Female characters